madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleepwalker patient
Sleepwalker patients are enemies unique to Madness: Project Nexus and Madness: Project Nexus 2. They have bandages covering their entire body. They also have a distinct mask with wires and a red eyepiece. When sleepwalker patients are killed, their masks will revive them. But after the third death, the mask will malfunction and detonate, destroying the sleepwalker patient and injuring anyone nearby. However, if a sleepwalker patient is decapitated, and thus the mask is destroyed, he will neither be revived nor detonated. For some reason, this is also the case if the sleepwalker is slain by a zombie or an abomination. Like most other Nexus units, sleepwalker patients can wield and use weapons. Additionally, they can steal weapons from the player and any extra ammunition. Sleepwalker experiment Sleepwalker experiments are the larger variety of sleepwalker patients, about 25% taller than their smaller counterparts. They have the same headgear as regular sleepwalker patients but wear armor on their bodies instead of bandages. They are more resistant to damage due to their size and armor. Because of improved technology, sleepwalker experiments can be revived an indefinite number of times unless they are decapitated. Therefore, unlike sleepwalker patients, sleepwalker experiments will never explode. Also unlike the standard sleepwalker, the larger variety does not wield weapons. Instead, they will punch their foes, knocking them over, disarming them, and inflicting direct health damage. The Sleepwalker experiment is renamed to Sleepwalker G03LM in Project Nexus 2. As before they will revive indefinitely until their implants are disabled, either through decapitation, disintegration, or through tearing their masks off from an execution counterattack from behind. Personality Sleepwalkers barely say anything intelligible and most make grunts. Occasionally, they say a full sentence, but it is slurred like( three .'s between every word) Sleepwalker G03LMs have the same slurred speech when talking normally, but in combat, they share the same quotes as normal Nexus G03LMs and act very professional. Trivia *A glitch exists in which if a sleepwalker patient explodes while adjacent to a second sleepwalker patient that has died its third death but has not yet lost its head, the second sleepwalker will be revived. This can happen an indefinite number of times so long as there is more than one sleepwalker. **Another less common glitch has been observed in [1.5-E], when multiple types of enemies are in the room. Some Sleepwalkers become mixed up over who is who, and these "rogue" sleepwalkers are attacked by every faction in the room— including other sleepwalkers. **Another less commonly seen glitch is when a sleepwalker patient is killed by a nexus bolt and then shot by any sort of gun, the sleepwalker patient will not die and its amount of deaths will reset, requiring it to be killed three times again. *In Project Nexus 2 some backstory is given to the sleepwalker patient program. According to Dr. Christoff they are trained by overriding some of their memories with those of Subject 1v02P 6. Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists